The commitment to Commitment
by TailsWorship14
Summary: Rouge and Knuckles are engaged, and other romances! KnucklesxRouge SonicxAmy CreamxTails ShadowxOC
1. The Proposal

**A/N: Hey! Please read this for me. I'm aware it's incredibly short, but I'm not as good as The Real Watch For Stars, YiffyOne, and Luv Shadow 14(That's right, I think you guys are the best and no one can surpass your skills). Ahem, anyway, please read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, or Shadow. They are owned by SEGA or some other shit like that. You get the point.**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

"I can't believe Knuckles and I are actually engaged." Rouge said.

It's really a pretty crazy way how Rouge and Knuckles ended up together.

It all started out as a normal day on Angel Island. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining bright, and all that other shit(That's right, I cuss, so deal with it dammit). That's when Rouge appeared on the scene.

_I'll tell him; I'll just tell Knuckles how I really feel about him_ Rouge thought. She looked around, but Knuckles was nowhere to be found. Right when she was going to leave, Knuckles came out of his hut and yelled to Rouge.

"Hey there, knucklehead." Rouge said with a grin. "What's going on?"

" Not too much, just the usual KEEPING THE MASTER EMERALD OUT OF YOUR HANDS!" Knuckles yelled.

_Typical, he always assumes I'm here for that jewel every time I come here_ Rouge thought to herself. "Calm down, I am not here for that shiny little treasure, at least not today."

"Actually," Knuckles said, "I was hoping I could talk to you."

As soon as he finished that sentence, he flew off.

"That's weird," Rouge said to herself, "Usually he jumps right in front of the Master Emerald when he sees m…"

Rouge was cut off by her own surprise. The Master Emerald wasn't at the pedestal. It was gone.

"I guess I'd better go tell that knucklehead."

When Rouge arrived, she could sworn she was in the wrong place. For one thing, There were party festivities. Second, there were tables with beautifully carved engravings on them. And thirdly, everyone was here. Sonic and Tails, Amy and Cream, even Shadow! When Knuckles came close enough to Rouge for her to speak, she asked him," Knuckles, what is this?"

Knuckles started," Rouge, there is something I need to tell you. I have always loved you. I loved you since the first time I saw you. I just never had the courage to tell you."

"Knuckles, I love you too, and I didn't try to steal the Master Emerald for as much as itself, but to see you in hopes that someday I could tell you how much I love you." Rouge said, tears running down her face.

"Well," Knuckles said," That's a load of relief. Rouge, will you marry me?"

"Oh Knuckles, yes, yes, yes, I will!" Rouge cried.

Knuckles said with a grin on his face," I think you'll like your ring. GUYS, THAT'S THE CUE!"

That's when Sonic and Tails took the ring to Rouge.

Rouge was surprised, but managed to say, "I can't believe it. The ring, it's the, the..."

"The Master Emerald?" Knuckles said. "Yeah, I had Tails put an anti-gravity device on the ring. It should feel as light as a feather."

Rouge said," Oh Knuckles, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Mine too Rouge," Knuckles said, "Mine too."

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know it's short, but its my first story ever! Please review! I'll be sure to update with more chapters as soon as possible!**


	2. The Party

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! Since I didn't tell you last time, the first chapter is more of a prologue. Now that Rouge has said yes, the party can begin! Thank you , **the one who knows emeralds, and thank you Star and Amy(still think you two and Josh are the best)**who gave me my one and only review so far. I take the time for each and every one, so please, GIVE ME A REVIEW! This one is a bit longer. It won't focus on Rouge and Knuckles so much this chapter, but on Sonic and Amy, and Tails and Cream. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Party**

After Rouge put on her ring, she sat down with Knuckles. Everyone had now moved to the same table.

"Okay," Shadow exclaimed with a smile on his face," Who wants ice cream and cake!"

Everyone was silent with shock.

"Shadow," Sonic said," Are you straight or what?"

"What, a guy can't be happy for once at a party?" Shadow asked.

"You're lucky we're at an Engagement Party faker, or else I'd be shoving some lead down your throat!" Shadow threatened, now holding his guns cocked at Sonic.

Amy said with her usual angry, threatening voice, "All right, you two better calm down, or I'll use my Piko Piko hammer to quiet you down!"

"Fine," Sonic stated, "but Shadow is still the dullest person I have ever seen."

"I'm okay with that," Shadow said, now back to his normal self," but Sonic is still the dumbest asshole I have ever laid eyes on."

That sense of victory made Shadow grin.

"Why you…" Sonic said.

Just then, Sonic got a smash on the head from Amy and her hammer.

"Owwwww! Amy, that hurt!" Sonic screamed, rubbing the new bruise on his head.

Shadow laughed and pointed at Sonic," Hahaha! I think you just ticked off your girlfriend faker!"

Shadow continued to laugh for a few more seconds before Amy gave him the same treatment as Sonic.

"Ouch!" Shadow yelled, "Okay I'm done."

"Finally! Now that we have that problem out of the way, it's time for the party games!" Amy cheered.

The first game was a piñata. Ironically, it was made to resemble Eggman. Rouge and Knuckles were content, so they let Tails and Cream go first.

Tails explained," Okay Cream, the game is really simple. All you do is take the stick and hit the piñata as hard as you can. When you break it open, candy will come out."

Cream said," Okay, I'll try."

After Cream had hit the piñata about four or five times, it broke open.

Both Tails and Cream screamed in unison, "CANDY!"

Obviously, the two jumped out for the candy, and one of those dirt clouds with the characters' arms and legs popping out appeared.

When they were down to the last piece, Cream and Tails both grabbed for it. They ended up holding each other's hands. Cream stared into Tails' eyes, and Tails into Cream's. After a few seconds, they both away from each other, both blushing.

Cream went to Amy, and Tails went to Sonic. Knuckles and Rouge just sat there, both smiling.

"Amy, does Tails like me?" Cream asked, still blushing.

Amy replied," Oh, of course he does; didn't you see how he gazed into your eyes?"

Cream blushed even more, and said," I guess so."

Tails, still blushing as well, said to Sonic, "Sonic, I think I'm in love with Cream."

"Awww, that's cute Tails" Sonic said.

"Don't tease me Sonic," Tails said, still blushing, "you're in love with Amy."

Sonic hushed," Tails, be quieter; I don't need everyone, especially Amy, knowing that. If Shadow knew, he would never let me live it down."

"Okay, sorry," Tails said," then don't tease me. Do you think Cream likes me?"

Sonic replied," Well duh! Didn't you see how she looked in you eyes dude? She totally digs you. Jeez, Tails, I thought you were the genius.

Tails was now red in the face from anger and yelled, "NO ONE DISSES MY I.Q.! HEY AMY! SONIC WANTS TO TELL YOU SOMETH…"

Sonic had covered Tails' mouth. Tails was still mumbling and trying to get free of Sonic's grasp.

Sonic let go of Tails, and talked to him in an angry voice, "Tails, shut up! I can't have Amy know I love h…Oh hi Amy! Umm……how long have you been standing there?"

Amy looked deep into Sonic's eyes and in a sexy voice she said, "Long enough to know I can do this."

"What?" Sonic said, confused," what can you…"

Sonic was cut off by Amy's lips upon his. At first, Sonic had been too surprised to move, but he relaxed and started enjoying the kiss. Sonic then started giving Amy tongue. The two hedgehogs moaned in satisfaction and began to roll over the ground. Tails just stood watching them, sweatdropping.

"Oh my friggin God!" Shadow burst out," faker is making out with pinkie!"

Shadow fell over laughing, grabbing his chest and kicking his legs up and down. After about two minutes, Sonic and Amy finally let go of ach other.

Amy, now bushing, said," Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah" Sonic replied.

"You're a good kisser." Amy said.

Sonic replied, "You're not too bad yourself."

Knuckles laughed, then said, "That's Sonic for you!"

**A/N: It looks like now something is happening with everyone but Shadow. In the next chapter, the Sonic and Amy will be staying at Amy's apartment, Rouge and Knuckles at her place, and Cream and Tails at Tails' house. Remember: PLEASE REVIEW! Every single one counts!**


	3. The Following Night

**A/N: Ok, anything in bold, is either an A/N or just part of the story telling you what's happening. Thanks to TailsWorship 14 for letting me write this chapter! I enjoy working with ya buddy! Lol Ok, here's the newest chapter! Hope you like it!**

**E/N: Hey! It's me again! By the way, I've decided to change the plot, even though I don't know what it is yet. Since I'm no good at writing anything beyond fluff, I've asked Luv Shadow 14 to do this chapter. Now she's my partner for this story! Thanks again! (Waves at Amy) I guess that makes me the editor for this chapter. I've decided to make up a character that will be Shadow's girlfriend. As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sure both she and I would appreciate it. Please enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, or Shadow.**

**Finola is 25 owned by me(TailsWorship14), 25 owned by Luv Shadow 14, 25 owned by Watch For Stars, and 25 owned by YiffyOne.**

When the party was over, Rouge and Knuckles headed back to her house. They stood outside on her stoop for a minute, talking.

"Knuckles, I love you, you know that right?" Rouge asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah, but, why do you ask?" Knuckles placed his other hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes.

"Well, you've never been with anyone else before, have you? Like sexually?"

He took his hand off of her cheek and said, "Yeah, why? You want to?"

"Well, I was just wondering because, well, I've had more than one experience in that field" she shrugged her shoulders a little nervously.

"Well I'm ok with it if you are. Now, do you want to do this, or not?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his lips on hers. She rose up on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around the back of his head, being careful of the ring. His tongue tapped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, giving his tongue entrance. They entwined their tongues together, moaning a little. Knuckles broke off; if he hadn't, he probably would've taken her right there on the door step.

She bit her bottom lip, thinking. "Yeah," she said finally, "Yeah, let's."

"Ok." He let go of her waist and took one of her hands. He led her inside and down the hall to her bedroom. She took her ring off and set it down on her dresser, careful not to let it fall. She walked over to the bed and laid down on her side across it.

Knuckles kicked his shoes off over to the wall and threw his gloves off to the closet. He got on the bed and laid down right next to Rouge; he massaged her arms with his ungloved hands and took her in for another searing kiss.

**Meanwhile**

The Blue Blur ran down the street in a streak of blue and pink. Sonic carried Amy to her house and dropped her off on her porch. He was about to run off when she grabbed his hand. "Why don't you come in for a minute?" Amy said.

"O-ok" Sonic stuttered. How could he refuse her beautiful emerald green eyes? So he followed her into the house, which smelled of flowers and potpourri. He inhaled the scent and thought, _Smells just like Amy, My Amy._ He plopped down on the couch and sighed heavily.

"Sonic! Come here for a minute!" Amy yelled from her room down the hall.

Sonic cautiously got up. _I think I know where this is going. I'm gonna like this._ He licked his lips as he walked down the hallway. Her door was slightly ajar, so he pushed it all the way open. There was Amy, still fully dressed to Sonic's disappointment, but she was sitting on the bed, coaxing him to sit down next to her.

"Sonic, have you ever had sex?" she asked him.

His eyes got wide as he sat down and he looked at her. "No I haven't. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what it was like, is all" she dropped her chin to her chest, looking down at her hands.

Sonic shook his head a little bit and cursed himself in his mind. He put one hand under her chin and lifted her head up to his. Before she could protest, he pressed his lips to hers. "Would you like to find out?" he asked.

She stared up into his eyes and nodded slightly. "Yes" She whispered.

Sonic started taking his gloves off and then kicked his shoes off. He got up and knelt down over top of Amy as she pressed her back against the bed. He whipped her headband off and then removed her gloves slowly as she kicked off her boots.

He trailed her hands over her body and pressed his lips to hers again, this time getting tongue. Both moaning, Sonic began lifting up the hem of her dress.

**Meanwhile**

Tails and Cream were taking a walk through the woods, heading towards Tails' house. Cream glanced over at Tails; when he looked at her, she blushed, snapping her head back forwards. It was when he took her hand in his that she jumped and became more relaxed.

She looked back over at him and saw that he was blushing just as much, if not more, than she was. "Tails, do you like me?" she asked, her blush deepening.

He stopped abruptly at this question and stared at her. It took him a second to reply with, "Yes, I do Cream. I do like you a lot." He smiled widely and gave her a thumbs-up, though pretty sloppily.

"Oh, I'm so glad" She said smiling.

"And you like me, right?" he asked, starting to walk again.

"Yes, I do Tails. You know that. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have let you hold my hand, would I?" she started swinging their hands back and forth.

"What if I was just trying to keep you safe?" he asked.

"Well I don't know, exactly. I guess you're right," she said, slowing down a bit. "But I do like you, Tails."

"And I, you" He said.

When they got back to Tails' house, he invited Cream inside to stay awhile. (**A/N: Don't get any nasty ideas! They're just kids!**) Cream accepted and she went in and sat down on Tails' couch, hands in lap, looking around.

Tails went in to the kitchen to get something for them to drink. He came out with 2 glasses of water, then handed one to Cream and set one down on the table in front of the couch. He sat down next to Cream and stared off into space. It was when her hand found its way to his tails that he looked up at her.

She stroked one tail, then the other, knowing that his tails were the most sensitive parts of his body. He gazed into her eyes and smiled, and she smiled back. He caressed her cheek with one of his hands, inching ever closer to her.

She knew it was coming: her first kiss. And she couldn't wait. She wanted to know why everyone swooned over being kissed by their loved one. She wanted to know. Wanted to know what it tasted like, what it felt like. And she was about to experience it first hand for herself, finally.

He could feel it; the tension, the pressure of that sacred first kiss. And he was going to share it with Cream, the one that he had loved on sight, if love at first sight was even possible. He put his hand on the side of her head as her hands stopped massaging his tails. Secretly, he wished she hadn't stopped, but forgot, as suddenly their lips were only a breath apart.

Then, they stopped. They had no idea why or how, but they knew they had stopped, and it was killing both of them. So Tails decided to be the man and take it the rest of the way. He pressed his lips against hers gently, as if she were a rare and valuable antique.

She suppressed a moan as his lips touched hers and she slipped her eyes shut, not thinking or caring about the outside world or what was happening in it. All she thought about was Tails and this kiss. Now she knew what it felt like. She wanted to know what it tasted like, now. So, slowly and carefully she brushed her tongue across his lips, and to her surprise, he opened his mouth and let her tongue in.

Tails couldn't hold in his moan anymore, and let it out as her tongue entered his mouth. He tangled his tongue with hers, and just when they couldn't breathe anymore, they broke off. He stared at her eyes for a long minute before wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her close to him. He inhaled and went blank in his mind for a quick second; he had to shake it out of his mind.

Cream glanced over to the clock: 10:30 pm. "Omigosh!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Tails asked, letting her go and looking at her urgently.

"It's 10:30!" she said. "Mother will be wondering where I am!" She jumped up but was pulled back down by Tails.

"Shh, call her and tell her you're spending the night over here." He said. "I've got room." He smiled and reassured her that everything would be all right.

"Ok" she said. She walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone receiver. She dialed her mother's number. Silence, then, "Yes, Mother. I am staying at Tails' house for the night. No, I'll be fine. I'll be back in the morning. Yes, Mother. Ok, I love you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and walked back to Tails. She said that it was ok. She smiled and Tails stood up.

"That's great! Come on! You're sleeping with me tonight." So after he shut off all of the lights in the house, he led her to his room, and they fell asleep in his bed in each other's arms.

(Knuckles' P.O.V.)

I traced my hands over her curvy body as I kissed her, letting my tongue do whatever the hell it pleased. I heard her moan a bit as I got up to her chest and began inching the large heart off of her. I broke off from the kiss to see the big beauties come out from hiding. I drew a sharp breath as she reached down and grabbed me.

I tensed up and felt her do the same as she started stroking and massaging, erecting moans from me every second. I then slipped the rest of her jumpsuit off and marveled at what I saw. She was perfect; there was no other way to put it. As she continued to massage, I reached my hand down and she gasped, but then relaxed a bit.

I pulled her in for another blistering kiss. I rolled over on top of her and stared straight into her lovely aquamarine eyes. "Rouge," I said, "I'm not gonna bother telling you that there's no way out, seeing as how you've had sex before."

"Whatever" was all she said.

(Rouge's P.O.V.)

He pulled out and dropped on top of her, pulling her in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her. "Oh, Knuckles" she whispered, and fell asleep. He nuzzled her cheek and fell asleep next to her.

**Meanwhile**

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

_Ok, good buddy. This is your first time. But more importantly, her first time. You have to be gentle and slow. This is gonna be hard._

I crossed my eyes as I lifted her dress up, still kissing her. I only broke off to get the dress off over her head, and when I did, I saw a beautiful red bra looking up at me. _Figures,_ I thought.

I went back to kissing her and I felt her tense up as I grabbed one of her breasts. She relaxed a little as I massaged it, which got me fully aroused. I felt it poke her stomach and she looked down and saw it. Her eyes got wide and then contracted. I knew she was thinking, but about what I didn't know.

When I felt her hands on it, I knew what she was thinking. She started stroking and massaging, and I moaned loudly. She knew she must've done something right, because she got faster. I couldn't take anymore, so I ripped her bra off and tore her panties off.

"Amy, are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked; I cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt. "We can stop now if you want." I knew I probably wouldn't be able to, but I would if she didn't want to.

"No, keep going. I trust you, Sonic" she said, but it was the next three words that got to me, and I knew she was ready. "I love you." she murmured.

(Amy's P.O.V.)

I snapped my eyes open to see Sonic staring at me, a look of worry on his face. "It's ok, really" I whispered.

I have now lost my virginity to Sonic the Hedgehog, and I couldn't ask for anything more. I loved him, and he loved me.

(3rd Person P.O.V.)

He pulled out and collapsed next to her. He couldn't have been happier with how that went. He felt he didn't go too fast or too slow, and he didn't severely hurt her.

"I love you, Sonic" She whispered, hugging him close.

"I love you too, Amy" He said, kissing her forehead as she fell asleep. He stayed up for a while, thinking.

_I guess Tails wasn't all wrong in trying to tell Amy I love her. In a way, he helped. I've never had the courage to tell her myself, and now look. I just made love with her. _He yawned and decided it was time for sleep; he snuggled close to Amy and fell asleep.


	4. Finola the Cat

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! It is still the same night, except that this chapter focuses completely on Shadow and an OC. By the way, I finally put some action into one of my chapters. I don't have much to say except read and enjoy.**

**E/N: I, Luv Shadow 14, have edited this chapter. For all you out there who have already read it, I changed it a bit. Before, it was, to say the least, inaccurate. But I have tried to fix that problem without seriously destroying the chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Finola the Cat**

It was around midnight now. Shadow was just leaning against a bench in Station Square, thinking.

_I can't believe this. Everyone but me has some one. That gullible echidna has the flirty bat, faker has pinkie, and even foxboy has miss goodie two-shoes. But me, I'm all alone. Wait a minute, what am I thinking! I am the Ultimate Life Form. I don't need anyone._

Shadow decided to take a lap around Station Square. As he ran by Amy's apartment, he stopped and remembered the two hedgehogs locking lips. After a minute, he shook the thought out of his head and continued running. His head was clear for a while… At least until he passed Rouge's place, that is. He still recalled Knuckles proposing to Rouge as if he had just seen it only seconds ago. He merely grunted, and started running again. Once he arrived at Mystic Ruins, it made him think of those two young lovebirds.

When he arrived back at the bench, he punched it, breaking it to pieces.

"Dammit! What is wrong with me!" Shadow yelled, looking at his hands.

"So much for Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. I expected as much" a mysterious voice said.

"Who's there!" Shadow demanded, whirling around. "Show yourself!"

It was then that a figure jumped out of a nearby tree.

"I am," the figure said," Finola the Cat, or also called Fin."

_This person is a woman. I can tell from her voice. _"Typical" Shadow said," It's just another crazy girl trying to get my autograph. Come back later. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm afraid I have come for something far more valuable than that" Fin said, now holding two Magnums cocked and pointed at Shadow, "I have come here, hedgehog, for your life."

"Well," Shadow sneered, "That's not going to be so easy."

"Oh," Fin protested, "is that so? Chaos Control!"

"What! How did you-"

Shadow was cut off as an arm was wrapped around his neck, and a gun put up to his head.

Fin said," Goodbye, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I don't plan to die just yet" Shadow stated.

At that moment, Shadow elbowed her in the stomach, and punched her straight into a nearby building.

"Well," Fin smirked, wiping her bleeding nose, "this should be more fun than I expected."

Shadow yelled, "Chaos Control!"

Now Shadow was right in front of Fin. Shadow now pulled out his gun, cocking and pointing it at the cat.

"Okay," Shadow said, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Fin smirked and responded, "Well then, I guess it will have to be the hard way."

Shadow fired, but Fin dodged the bullets, and started firing at Shadow. Both were shooting at each other, but neither hit the other. They continued to do this until their guns ran out of ammo.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do this hand to hand." Shadow said.

"Fine by me" she replied.

The two dashed at each other, both landing at blow on their foe. They both were sent flying backwards a few feet before getting back up. Shadow dashed at Fin, now having her pinned down.

"Okay, how can you do Chaos Control, and how did you obtain a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked, half yelling. "But more importantly, why the hell are you trying to kill me!" He was shaking her now, holding her by the shoulders.

The sun was coming up and light was coming their way.

Shadow could now see his opponent clearly. She had white fur and golden eyes. She had black markings on her arms, legs, and tail. She was wearing jeans and a T shirt. She was also wearing a cap backwards and some black shoes and gloves.

_She's perfect. Wait, what am I saying? I can't be falling for her. I have to remember my mission: do not let this cat take you down. I am the Ultimate Life Form. I have the power to take her down, girl or not. C'mon, just one kiss… NO! Do not think that way! I have no desire for this cat whatsoever. Although… she does have nice eyes…_

Fin saw the look of greed and confusion in his eyes, and chose this opportunity to shimmy her way out of his grip to grab her Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" she yelled, and disappeared up on top of a roof nearby. "You haven't seen the last of me, hedgehog! Mark my words, I will be back! And it won't be for a kiss either! Chaos Control!" and she disappeared.

"Damn…" Shadow cursed himself. "I let her get away… Next time…" he looked up towards the sky. "Next time Fin, mark my words, I will get that kiss…! And you'll like it…!" he shook his fist at the rising sun. "Mark my words…" and he stalked off, unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching him the whole time…

**A/N: Well, what did you think? For the love of freakin God, GIVE ME A DAMN REVIEW! It's pathetic, I've only gotten 9 reviews (The other three are responses to peoples' questions), and I know you can do better. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	5. The Gathering

**A/N: It's me again! I don't have much to say. Just review! I can be one friggin sentence for I care. Just review! Give it up for my editor this chapter, Watch For Stars (Applause) Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

At Amy's Apartment

**BEEP BEEP**

"Is it morning already?" Amy asked.

Sonic was still asleep, so she didn't disturb him. She turned off her alarm, than went to the bathroom to shower. She was already naked, so it was easy to slide under the spray of warm water, letting it clean her body.

_Last night was wonderful. After all these years, I finally have something special with Sonic. Is he going to propose to me? No, I need to slow down. He will take it one step at a time. But if he does propose, I hope it's soon!_

Amy kept ranting on in her head until the water became cold. She got out of the shower, and dried her quills. She then put on a towel, and went back to the bedroom.

Sonic was now awake. He smiled and said, "How's my prefect Ames doin this mornin'."

Amy shooed with her hand. "Sonic! I'm not dressed yet."

Sonic just said, "I'm okay with that."

Amy shrugged, "Look, I'm going to change in the other room. And you'd better not peek."

Sonic put an innocent look on his face, "Who me? I would never."

"Oh, can it, Sonic." Amy left the room.

_I can't believe it. I'm finally with Amy. I love her, and she loves me back. I wonder when she'll be ready to tell the others._

Amy came back into the bedroom, now in her usual outfit.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"Could we have everyone come over? I want to tell them about us."

"What?" Sonic yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sonic."

Sonic kissed her, than said in a calm voice, "No, it's fine. I just didn't know you'd be ready to tell everyone. I may not trust some people, but I trust you."

Amy hugged him and said, "Thanks, Sonic."

She went to her phone and called Vanilla's house.

"Hello," she said when someone answered, "it's Amy"

"Oh. Hello, Amy," Vanilla responded.

"Is Cream there?"

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm afraid she isn't here. She slept over at Tails' house."

"Okay, thank you Vanilla. Bye"

"Sonic?" Amy asked

"Yeah?"

"I called Vanilla, and she said that Cream slept over at Tails' house."

Sonic face went blank with shock as he was horrified. "You don't think they-"

"Sonic!" she scolded, interrupting him. "They're just kids!"

"Sorry, Amy. It's just that Tails has always been like my little bro. If I found out he did that at his age, I'd have a heart attack."

"And Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mention it to Tails or Cream if they come over."

"I know not to do that!" Sonic yelled.

"Okay then. I'm going to call Tails now."

Amy went back to the phone, and called Tails.

"Hello?" Tails asked.

"Hi Tails. It's Amy."

"Hey, Amy. How's it going?"

"I'm fine. Tails, we're having everyone come over for an important announcement. Can you come?"

"Sure thing, but you said "we". Who else is there?"

"You'll find out soon enough. And have Cream come. I can't find her."

"Sure thing, Amy. Bye."

Tails' House

Amy hung up. Tails hung up as well, than looked at Cream. She was still asleep, but he had to wake her up.

He walked over and shook her lightly. "Cream?"

She rubbed her eyes, and blinked them open. "Yes Tails?"

"Amy wants us to come over to her apartment for an announcement. Everyone is going."

"Okay," she said standing up.

With that, they both headed towards Amy's house.

Rouge's House

Rouge's phone started to ring. Rouge moaned from drowsiness, and kissed Knuckles.

"Knuckie, could you get the phone. I'm too tired."

Knuckles smiled and said, "How can I say no to you?"

He got out of bed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles? This is Rouge's place. What are you…" She trailed off as the reason hit her. "Oh…I, uh, don't need to hear the details."

Knuckles chuckled softly. "What do you want Amy?"

"Well, Sonic and I are dating now. We want you and Rouge to come over when we tell everyone."

"We'll be there."

"Okay, Knuckles. Bye"

Knuckles put on his shoes and gloves.

"Who was it, Knuckie?"

"It was Amy. Sonic and Amy are announcing their relationship. We need to go there now."

"Oh…" She stood up, stretching. Her smile was wicked when she saw Knuckles staring at her. "Well, since you were a good echidna, I'm gonna wear my Ex World Grand Prix outfit."

Shadow's P.O.V.

Shadow just kept pondering the same question.

_How should I react to Fin? I could kiss her one moment, or punch her the next. She is still an enemy, after all._

Shadow noticed his RAZR was vibrating, so he took it out of his leather jacket. It was Amy.

"What do you want, pinkie?"

"Jeez, Shadow. Chill out. I have something important to tell everyone, so please just come over here."

"Fine," Shadow responded. "It's not like there is much else to do around here," he grumbled.

He hung up and began running towards Amy's apartment…

**A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! In the next chapter, Sonic and Amy will tell everyone, but will anyone else say something? Sure to update as soon as I can.**


	6. The Announcement

**A/N: Hey! It's me again! I'm getting pissed with this low amount of reviews! And thank you for all the people who have given me a review, and I hope you continue to be reliable reviewers. And thank you Watch For Stars for being one of my editors. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Announcement**

"There we go. All done," Sonic said, wiping his hands.

The apartment was spotless. Sonic had spent the past 10 minutes cleaning up the place. Amy had said that if he went Sonic speed, he would get too hyper.

"Great job, Sonic!" she praised from the couch.

"Yeah Amy, the place couldn't look any better." He turned his head to grin at her. "Now we just have to wait until everyone gets here."

Almost the second the words were out of his mouth, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Talk about timing! I'll get it, Ames!" he told her when she started to rise.

Sonic zoomed towards the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see who arrived first. "Hey Shadow! I didn't expect you to arrive here first."

"And what do you mean by that remark?"

"Uhh…never mind. Please, uh, come in. I guess you can just sit anywhere…"

Shadow shrugged and walked through the door.

Sonic darted over to the couch and flopped down next to Amy. Shadow took a seat in one of the chairs across from him. While sitting never usually appealed to him, he saw that Sonic, who sat down less than even him, was.

"So……Shadow, what have you been up to?" Amy asked after a few silent minutes.

"Humph." _Fin…_ "Is that really any of your business?"

"Well, sorry," she murmured. "I didn't know it was a secret."

Seeing her distress, Sonic spoke up. "Shadow, even for you, that is pretty rude."

"Humph. So sorry if you feel that way," he replied rather sarcastically.

"What's goin' on in your head, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded, having been about to ask that herself. "You don't seem yourself."

_I'm thinking about Fin. I'm thinking about that kiss, _he thought._ But I can't tell Sonic or Amy that. _"Nothing of your concern, faker." He slid a glance at Amy. "None of yours either."

Sonic pointed at Shadow suspiciously, "Fine, Shadow. I know you're hiding something. And, mark my words, I will find out what it is."

Shadow sneered at him. "Go ahead and try. I've got nothing to hide."

"Oh trust me Shadow, I will," Sonic told him, grinning slyly.

Just as Shadow was about to draw his gun, the doorbell rang.

Amy started clapping. "Oh goodie! More guests!" She jumped up and rushed to the door to open it.

"Hello Amy," came Rouge's silky voice. "How are you and Sonic doing?"

"Oh, Rouge, we're doing great!" she gushed. "Sonic decided to move in. How are the soon-to-be weds doing?"

"They're doing great," Knuckles commented.

"Oh, hey, Knuckles!" Noticing the look he was giving her, her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please, both of you come in!"

Amy sat back down on the couch with Sonic while Knuckles and Rouge sat down on a couch opposite them, but on the side of Shadow's chair.

"Rouge," Sonic started after a moment, "isn't that your Ex World Grand Prix outfit?"

Knuckles got as red as his fur from anger and jumped up to stand in front of Rouge. "STOP LOOKING AT MY FIANCÉ, SONIC!" he ordered.

"Calm down, Knuckles! I was just wondering why she was wearing it considering Jet and his partners already obtained the Babylon treasure!" Sonic screamed.

"Since you asked, I'm wearing this outfit for my Knuckie."

Rouge pulled Knuckles back down next to her to give him a gentle kiss. …But it wasn't very long before the kiss deepened and the two started moaning. Sonic, Amy, and Shadow sweatdropped.

"Umm…we're right here you know," Amy said.

Rouge and Knuckles broke apart, gasping for air. Knuckles blushed and Rouge chuckled, keeping her arms around the echidna.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Knuckles muttered.

"Hey, two can play at that game," Sonic said, grinning widely.

Sonic tugged Amy closer against him and kissed her, quickly deepening it. The two moaned in satisfaction and continued kissing until Knuckles loudly cleared throat. "We get the point!" he shouted. They broke apart and Sonic winked at Amy, grinning again.

Shadow had closed his eyes during the interlude and was now deep in thought. _I wonder if my kiss to Fin will be like the one these two couples are experiencing…_

"Earth to Shadow," Sonic said. "Wake up!" Shadow opened his eyes and glared at the still grinning hedgehog. "What's wrong? You feeling a little _embarrassed_ being around all of us?"

"Please," Shadow responded. "I can get any girl I want anytime I want."

"Of course you can Shadow," Sonic said sarcastically.

"That's it faker! I'll kill you!" Knuckles and Rouge both had to hold Shadow back when he jumped up to ring Sonic's neck.

Sonic shook his pointer finger. "Temper, temper Shadow."

"Ahhhhh! You're gonna get what's comin to y-''

Tired of it, Knuckles swung his fist down on Shadow's head, knocking him out.

"Knuckles!" Amy gasped.

"Sorry, but isn't this easier?" he said with a shrug. "This way, Shadow calms down while he's out cold, and Sonic is happy. Everyone wins."

"Knuckles, put him on the bed. I hope you'll apologize to him later," Amy said, shaking her head in exasperation.

Knuckles scratched his head, "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." _Yeah right!_

As Knuckles was carting the unconscious Shadow from the room, the sound of the doorbell was heard again.

"I guess that's Tails and Cream. I'll get it," Sonic said.

He ran over to the door, opening it before the bell stopped.

"Hey, Tails," he greeted.

"Hey, Sonic!" He walked in with Cream, smiling, then his eye caught something he didn't understand. "Uhh…why is Knuckles dragging Shadow over to the other room?"

"Uhh…" Sonic looked over his shoulder, sweatdropping. "It's a long story. How about you and Cream sit down?"

"Well," Amy announced once everyone was sitting, "Sonic and I have an announcement. Well, umm, Sonic and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Tails screamed.

"Amy, your wish came true!" Cream exclaimed, happy for her friend.

"Yes, it did Cream," Amy said with a wide smile. "Did yours?"

Cream blushed, looking at Tails. "I think so," she whispered.

Amy was whispered into Cream's ear. "Well Cream, would you ask Tails if you two would like to announce something?"

**A/N: Hey! Please review! It's the only thing that keeps me going. Anyway, Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
